Mes racines et mes ailes
by Moonfree
Summary: Songfic du point de vue de Yami, qui fait suite a Réflexions.le pharaon se souvient d'une jeune fille laissée derrière lui et de l'amour qu'il lui porte.


**Disclaimer** ; Les personnages de Yu Gi Oh ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Pas plus que les paroles de la chanson Mes racines et mes ailes.

Cette song-fic fait suite a Réflexions précèdemment publiée et est du point de vue de Yami.

Malgré le temps que cela m'a pris a la mettre sur ordinateur (vu que je l'ai écrite dans une voiture, elle était sur papier évidemment), j'espère qu'elle vous plaira un tant soit peu sinon tant pis.

Merci a Angelic Mélody (ma tite Ange , si tu passes par ici, donne de tes nouvelles, je m'inquiète pour toi. ) et Joanna Sérenity pour vos reviews. Je suis désolée pour la tristesse mais j'avoues que j'ai une faiblesse pour les chansons de ce genre. D'ailleurs la plupart de mes idées me viennent en écoutant des chansons tristes. Je suis une vraie épave non ? En tout cas, merci a vous deux et voici la suite spécialement pour vous. D'énormes bisous pour vous.

* * *

_Cette impression que nous avons d'avoir changé,  
Quand la raison ne compte plus comme elle comptait_

La raison est froide, analytique et sans faille. Elle nous mène sur le bon chemin et ne s'encombre pas de sentiments. Elle sait ce qu'il faut faire et comment le faire.

Autant que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours compté sur elle et elle ne m'a jamais fait défaut. C'est elle, qui toute ma vie, a guidé mes pas.  
Grâce a elle, j'ai mené de nombreux combats et gagné de nombreuses batailles. Lorsque je devais prendre une décision, je m'en remettais à son bon jugement jusqu'à ce que la solution m'apparaisse comme une lumière dans l'obscurité.

Ma raison a toujours été une amie fidèle mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui je la délaisse. Aujourd'hui ma raison m'importe peu et je ne lui accorde plus aucun crédit.  
Quelque chose de plus fort a pris le dessus sur ma raison. Quelque chose m'a transformé et m'a fait voir la vie sous un jour nouveau.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'est animé et je sais que ce sont mes sentiments pour elle qui l'ont libéré du tombeau qui le retenait captif depuis des millénaires.

_Quand un prénom met d'la chaleur dans nos pensées  
Qu'on est plus seul, jamais_

Tout a commencé lorsque j'ai entendu son prénom. Un prénom qui m'a touché avant même que je ne tombe amoureux de celle qui le porte. Comme elle, il est doux et fort a la fois. Il a su me réveiller à la vie et elle a su m'éveiller à l'amour.

Aujourd'hui, il me suffit de prononcer ce prénom chéri pour ressentir ce feu qui brûle mon cœur. Ce même feu qui me consume quand je me souviens d'elle et que je me surprends a espérer la revoir.

Et même si nous vivons dans deux mondes séparés, elle est là, près de moi, en moi et en mon cœur. Et cela pour toujours.

Elle m'a promis de ne jamais m'oublier et je lui ai promis de me souvenir d'elle. Aucun de nous deux ne sera plus jamais seul. Je ne serais plus jamais seul tant que notre amour vivra en elle.  
Son nom me suivra partout ou j'irai, son visage sera toujours dans mes songes. Tous deux sont inscrits en lettre de feu dans mon esprit.

_Comme une revanche inespérée,_

C'est ma revanche sur la vie, sur les épreuves que m'ont envoyées les Dieux et qui m'ont tant fait souffrir.

_Comme une urgence à partager_

Je voudrais tant la revoir. Ce besoin brûle mon cœur et mon âme. J'ai l'impression d'avoir d'elle pour vivre.

_Une évidence en moi se fait_

C'est assez étrange comme sensation. J'ai l'impression que sans elle, il me manque un bout de moi-même.

_J'ai découvert en elle,  
J'ai découvert mes racines et mes ailes  
Dans son rire et ses yeux, l'essentiel_

Elle est ma raison de vivre. Elle est celle qui me permet de survivre à l'ennui.

Grâce a elle, j'ai découvert qui je suis, d'où je viens et ou je vais. Son soutien m'a aidé à vaincre les obstacles et ma plus belle victoire est d'avoir pu l'aimer.

Le souvenir de son rire me rappelle comme elle aimait s'amuser. Elle prenait la vie comme un jeu. Grâce à elle, j'ai appris à vivre. Ses yeux étaient le reflet de son âme. J'aimais me perdre dans ces deux lacs azurés ou tout me ramenait à l'essentiel.

Toutes ces choses qui rendent forts mais que l'on oublie trop vite. L'amitié, l'amour, elle portait tout cela en elle et elle n'en était que plus belle.

_J'ai découvert en elle,  
j'ai découvert ma terre et mon ciel,  
Une attache à nulle autre pareille_

Son corps sera mon asile et son esprit sera mon attache. Elle me ramènera à la vie. Je le sais puisqu'elle est ma vie.

Je lui appartiens pour toujours et aucun obstacle ne pourra avoir raison de cette vérité.

Le lien qui m'unit a elle est bien trop fort pour être rompu par la distance et toutes ces choses futiles. Notre amour me rend plus fort et je sais qu'un jour, nous pourrons enfin le partager.

Elle est a la fois, la terre qui me rattache a la vie et le ciel qui m'aide à m'évader dans les songes ou elle se trouve.

_Mes racines et mes ailes qui font de notre histoire,  
De nos regards, un trait d'union,_

Je lui appartiens et un seul regard me permettait de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait.  
Nous avions en nous, ce pouvoir qu'ont tous les amoureux. Celui de pouvoir se parler au-delà d'un simple regard.  
Un simple geste d'elle pouvait me ravir et me combler. Un seul de ses sourires rendait tout beaucoup plus facile.

Grâce a elle, j'ai découvert qui j'étais et ce que je voulais. Elle m'a offert une chose qui vaut bien plus que tous les trésors d'Egypte.  
Et aujourd'hui, même loin, j'ai comme l'impression d'être avec elle.  
Je peux encore sentir son parfum, entendre son rire et me perdre dans le souvenir des ses yeux.

_Et de mes chaînes, ma liberté sans condition,  
Et ma plus belle prison  
_

Aujourd'hui, je suis lié a min destin et je n'ai d'autre choix que de lui laisser me dicter ma conduite.

Mon esprit ploie sous mes responsabilités et les devoirs qui incombent à mon rang. A cela s'ajoute son souvenir qui m'envahit un peu plus chaque jour. Son souvenir dont je deviens un peu plus prisonnier chaque jour.  
Son image ne me laisse aucun répit et pourtant je me sens libre. Je suis libre d'aimer, de l'aimer et penser a elle.

De penser au jour où nous serons enfin réunis.

_Comme une revanche inespérée,_

C'est ma revanche sur la vie, sur les épreuves que m'ont envoyées les Dieux et qui m'ont tant fait souffrir.

_Comme une urgence à partager_

Je voudrais tant la revoir. Ce besoin brûle mon cœur et mon âme. J'ai l'impression d'avoir besoin d'elle pour vivre.

_Une évidence en moi se fait_

C'est assez étrange comme sensation. J'ai l'impression que sans elle, il me manque un bout de moi-même.

_J'ai découvert en elle,  
J'ai découvert mes racines et mes ailes  
Dans son rire et ses yeux, l'essentiel  
J'ai découvert en elle,  
j'ai découvert ma terre et mon ciel,  
Une attache à nulle autre pareille_

Même loi d'elle, je continue à vivre pour elle et à rêver d'elle.  
Tant que son souvenir vivra en moi, je saurais puiser la force de vivre.

Elle m'a appris la vie, elle m'a appris à aimer et sans elle je ne suis rien.  
Elle est ma terre, elle est mon ciel. Elle est celle qui me rend meilleur.  
Elle est ma raison d'être et je sais qu'un jour je la retrouverais.

Ce jour là, je la prendrais dans mes bras et je lui dirais « Je t'aime Anzu. »

* * *

Et voilà donc la fin de cette song-fic qui a été un epun plus difficile a écrire que les autres parce-que non seulement elle est du point de vue de Yami et qu'en plus j'avais tellement d'idées que j'ai du faire certaines coupes pour eviter la monotonie.

Si vous souhaitez laissez un message, une critique, un avis, cliquez sur la boite a review .

Bises a tous.  
Moonfree


End file.
